Mystic and Legendary
by Blue Freak
Summary: Brolli is back, and Gohan may be the only one capable of stopping him. my first fic, so be nice. R&R please! Finished, and it is a prequel.
1. Default Chapter

I OWN NO PART OF DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY RELATED MEDIA, AND AM NOT MAKING A PROFIT.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Escape  
  
The blue skinned clerk strutted around HFIL. He wore baggy clothes, and had a set of headphones on. He danced to a beat of music only he could hear, while playing an air guitar. He was distracted, so he did not see the enormous figure approaching from behind him. By the time he realized what was going on, he was knocked on his face by a powerful kai blast. As the towering behemoth took to flight, he said only one thing. "Kakarot."  
  
* * *  
  
"Fu-sion-HA! Like that. Now you try again." The two girls looked at each other, quite aggravated by now.  
"Fine. But this is getting awfully redundant," Pan said.  
"Don't worry. You've almost got it. One more try, please?" Goten begged.  
"Alright, fine. Lets go." The two girls began the fusion dance, with power levels exactly equal. "Fu-sion-HA!" Pan and Bras movements were exactly perfect. As their fingers touched, energy swirled around them, and their bodies melded together. A new girl appeared, with shoulder length dark purple hair. Her breasts hung easily out of the open fusion outfit. Trunks and Goten stood ten feet away, mouths open gawking.  
"What are you looking at? Close you mouths before I slam them shut. Haven't you ever seen a woman before? Idiots."  
"W-well, yeah. Uh, I've never seen that variation of hair color before." Trunks said.  
"Uh- sure." Goten said in response. "D-do have a, uh, name?"  
"No."  
"Hah! Well, what are you, the nameless saiyan?"  
"Yes. Is that fine?" The fused warrior took off in flight and was lost to the boys.  
"Good thing we did this in the country and not a training ring or a gym, huh?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah." Was all Trunks said in reply. "Hell, she's worse than Gotenks. Not very strong, either."  
"That can be fixed with training. Just hand them over to Dad and Vegeta, and they'll be nearly as strong as us."  
"Hmph. Nearly."  
  
"Soooo Daddy, we were wondering if you would train us?" Bra asked, putting on the prettiest face she could.  
"No." Vegeta replied.  
"But why Daddy? We want to be strong."  
"There is no need. On Vegeta, you would be expected to train. But here, on earth, you do not need to put yourselves in risk."  
"Listen Vegeta, just because Bra's your little princess, doesn't mean she'll break. What if we face some one stronger than us, and you're not around? Or what about the next generation of Terran-saiyans? Besides, if you don't, my Grandpa Goku will." Pan explained.  
"Eh. Kakarot training my daughter. Never. Fine, I will train you. Understand that I will go easy on neither of you."  
"We're counting on it, Daddy. Thanks." Bra said.  
  
* * *  
  
Pan rested her head on her palm and sighed. She had been training with Vegeta for months, but she still had not gone super saiyan, and neither had Bra. On top of that, she had no energy for school, and English class was so bloody boring. Finally the bell rang, and class was over. On her way out of school, Bra caught up to her from behind.  
"Hey, Pan! Were going to go train with Daddy today, right?" Bra asked.  
"Ugh," Pan said. "I don't know how much more training I can take."  
"I know I feel the same way. But I really want to show up those fools Goten and Trunks. They think they're so tough, but they never fight!"  
"Yeah, lets go. But we definitely need a good girls night out to recover. How about you come up to the mountains with me to my Grandpas house tonight. We can fly to the city and shop, go to the movies, or whatever."  
"Sure, that sounds great."  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Vegeta roared. "You're pathetic! Frieza could beat you weaklings."  
In the corner of the gravity chamber Trunks roared with laughter. "Hahaha! It's useless. You little girls will never be as strong as me. Why don't you go back to you're mommies?"  
Trunks' continues insults had gotten on Pans and Bras nerves, and they had had enough. Without a thought, Pan left her fight with Vegeta and attacked Trunks. She soared through the air at him, and leaned back while she kicked him in the stomach. He coughed up a mouthful of spit, and fell to his knees. Bra followed up Pan by giving Trunks an uppercut in the chin, sending him flying upwards, and he hit his head on the ceiling, and fell to the floor. He got up, panting and breathing heavily. "Witch!" He screamed. "That hurt, damn it!" Vegeta roared with laughter at his sons' foolish mistake. Never piss off a woman, especially two, and definitely not saiyans. Trunks powered up all the way to super saiyan, and kicked Pan in the face, and punched her in the stomach. She fell over coughing, and Bra came up behind him, hitting him on the head with both her fists. Trunks turned around and slammed her into the wall, and punched her gut.  
"YOU JERK!" Pan screamed. She began to yell, and power surged out of her. Her hair turned gold, and her eyes green. She kicked her knee into the back of Trunks neck, and he collapsed on the ground. Recovering quickly, he attacked Pan viciously, punching her head and gut. Finally he grabbed her head and bashed it into the wall. He heard an explosion, an turned to find Bra a super saiyan as well.  
"Oh shit," was all he managed to say before Bra kicked him in his crotch. "AAGGHH! Oh SHIT! That's cheap!"  
"You should be prepared for any sort of assault from you're enemies." Vegeta counseled.  
"Ouch, ah crap, but dad." he looked at his father, and in that moment was hit in each temple by Bra and Pan, simultaneously. He dropped out of super saiyan, and fainted.  
"Never take you're eyes off of you're opponent, either." Vegeta said to the unconscious boy.  
  
The whole Son family, as well as the Brief family was gathered in the Capsule Corp. infirmary. "Well, that was quite the punch you girls delivered. You cracked his skull. If it weren't for these senzu beans, he would be in serious trouble." Bulma said while trunks rubbed his head. The two saiyan girls giggled to each other.  
"Well," Goku said. "Congratulations on becoming super saiyans, you two. The fact that you're power levels were so high when you transformed just makes you super saiyan form stronger and easier to maintain and control. Heck, with some hard training, you could probably go to level two pretty soon."  
"Yeah. This is great you guys." Gohan said. Trunks was pouting, and Goten was grinning. "In fact, I think we all should go an-" but Gohan never got to finish his sentence. They all felt an overwhelming Kai signature at once.  
"What the hell is that?" Trunks asked. Goku was the first to recognize it, but Vegeta and then Gohan were not far behind. Vegeta had a horrified look on his face, Goku looked stern, and Gohan was shocked.  
"Impossible." Vegeta said.  
"No way." Gohan said. Goku said only one thing.  
"Brolli." 


	2. Assault

DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z  
  
Chapter Two: Assault  
  
Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I'm working on it, but I'd rather read. About the reviews, thanks. And sorry, no Bra/Brolli romance. Anyways, Gohan definitely goes mystic, after all, he's the hero.  
  
The Z Fighters flew towards the tremendous Ki. Bra and Pan were tagging along, as well as Goten and Trunks. The two fusions would be desperately needed. While flying, Gohan took advantage of the silence to make a call.  
Gohan called out in telepathy, but he got no answer. He concentrated hard, and projected as powerfully as he could.   
  
Gohan asked.  
  
Gohan said.   
  
  
  
  
  
With that, the group of saiyans flew down to where Brolli was waiting.  
  
* * *  
  
The group of saiyans landed in a circle around Brolli. Goku Gave Brolli the pleasure of a wide grin. "Well, well. Long time no see. Do you want to die again Brolli?" Goku taunted.  
"Heh. You're pretty cocky for someone so weak." Brolli raised his arms and began to raise his power for battle. The others took advantage and made their transformations. Goku to level three, Gohan and Vegeta to level two, ultimate. The children fused, Gotenks at level three, and the Bra/Pan fusion at level two ultimate.  
"Alright then, Brolli," Goku said. "Lets GO!" Goku took to flight and soared at Brolli. When he got near, he leaned back and kicked Brollis neck, but he just stood there, like a tank. As the two fused warriors came at him from the sides, he blocked with each of his arms, and flipped into the air as Gohan and Vegeta came in. He kicked Vegeta in the head, and flipped backwards, carrying the kick into the spine of Gohans back. Goku charged again, and threw a punch, only to be caught in Brollis hand, while Gotenks tried the same maneuver, which also ended the same. As Vegeta came in at Brolli in front of him, he blocked the prince with his leg. While Brolli was preoccupied, Gohan slammed his fists into each side of Brollis neck. He went limp for a moment, then spun around, hitting Gohan and sending him flying.  
Brolli grabbed Vegetas face and slammed him into the rocky ground. Vegeta kicked upwards, landing a hit between the tanks legs. He screamed in pain, giving Vegeta time to escape just moments before two Ka-me-ha-me-has hit him hard, fired by Goku and Gotenks. Brolli extended his arms outward, and fired two Ki blasts into the blue beams. As he was gaining on the other two beams, two more Ka-me-ha-me-has hit in front and behind, fired by Gohan and Bra/Pan. Brollis strength diminished a bit, only to be more than doubled as two more blasts countered Gohan and Bra/Pans assault. Then Vegeta fired a Gallic Gun (is that right?) from above, and Brollis concentration was finally broke, and all five beams hit home. The ensuing explosion and shockwave obliterated the landscape for miles around, and all the Z-Fighters were thrown like rag dolls. Only Brolli still stood, arms wrapped around him in a protective position.  
Vegeta slowly stood, glaring at Brolli. "Damn him! We didn't even put a scratch on him! Ah, how are we supposed to combat someone who can't be hurt?" Vegeta got up and charged Brolli again, only to be smacked away. Everyone came charging in, and knocked back. Only Goku and Gotenks managed to stand their ground against him. Fed up, Vegeta began powering up a white power ball.  
Goku noticed this, and stopped Vegeta. "Vegeta, what are you doing?"  
"I am going to transform to level four and defeat this monster."  
"Vegeta, we can't do that. It's to dangerous."  
"What? Why not? What is the problem? At level four I could pound him into the ground."  
"No, Vegeta. He has a tail too remember. If we go four, so will he. Brollis fourth level will be impossible to beat him at that level."  
Vegeta gave a low growl of anger. "Then what do we do? We are not strong enough to beat him, that much is obvious."  
"We can beat him. We can fuse."  
"Fusion? No, there is no way in hell I will fuse with you again, Kakarot."  
"Vegeta, it is the only way to beat Brolli. All of us together can't beat him. We have to fuse."  
"No! I will not disgrace myself with that ridiculous dance again."  
"Vegeta! Listen to your self. What about Trunks, Bra, and Bulma. They need us, they need you. There is only one way to beat him."  
"Fine, I will perform the fusion dance with you. But only this last time, never again, do you hear me?" So with Vegetas answer, they both began the fusion dance. The other three warriors were down, and Brolli looked over, and saw Gogeta standing tall.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Gogeta. Compliments of Goku and Vegeta." He smirked.  
"Ah, like the others. Yes, how good of you. Now I can kill you both at once."  
"Not likely." With that, the level two warrior took to the air, and landed a kick in Brollis face. He did this repeatedly, finally causing Brolli to fall back onto the ground, blood seeping from his nose. "Well, well. I guess big bad Brolli isn't as indestructible as he appears."  
Brolli reached up and wiped his nose. "I'm, bleeding. What… how… DAMN YOU!" Brolli shot up and threw a punch into Gogetas chest, but he caught it with one hand, and threw Brolli into the air. He warped above Brolli, and landed a punch square in his back, sending the tank into the ground again.  
"Ah, Brolli. You really must watch that temper of yours."  
Brolli stood up, his teeth grinding, fists clenched. He threw his head back, and let out and immense scream, shaking the ground and air. His trademark green energy built up around him, and he cut loose, powering up to a level beyond comprehension. His power-up sent out a huge green shockwave that tore up the terrain. It leveled hills and mountains, and filled valleys and canyons. Like a blanket it covered a nearby village. All the people new were a flash, followed by a roar and earthquake, ending in a giant wall of shimmering green energy, and then they knew nothing.  
Gogeta watched in horror as Brolli reveled in his new strength. "There's no end to it. It's… impossible. No way…" He gathered himself and transformed into level three. Brolli looked up, finally noticing the other saiyan once again. Gogeta charged downwards, but this time was no match for the other. Brolli grabbed him by the back of his head before he could do anything, and slammed him face first into the rocky ground. He raised his fist, and pounded Gogetas back, cracking the ground each time, embedding Gogeta in it deeper and deeper with each blow he landed. Finally, he took him by his large mane and tossed him into the air. He fired blast after blast into the limp form. When Gogeta fell to the ground, Brolli saw that he had somehow managed to stay at level three. Brolli went to fire another blast, but was stopped when Gogeta actually stood up.  
"Heh, is that… all you got?" He said weakly. "You'll have to… do better than… that, if you want to kill me."  
"Shut up and die!" Brolli fired his blast, grabbed Gogeta, and began pounding him in his stomach. He threw him on the ground, and pounded him with both fists balled into one. "Don't you ever DIE!?" He screamed, both amazed and angered by the saiyans resilience. He thrashed Gogeta around again and again, trying to kill him. Finally the fused saiyan fell out of super saiyan, totally and completely, but still live. Brolli kicked him around in furious rage, but stopped when he got an idea. He lifted the limp saiyan above his head, and bent him backwards, in a totally unnatural direction. He was bending him and came close to his goal, when a Ki level exploded behind him. He could feel untamed rage and hatred through it. The ground broke apart at his feet, and was lifted into the sky by a rising blanket of Ki.  
Brolli dropped his rag doll and turned around. There, he saw Gohan. The young saiyan stood there, not in super saiyan, but with tremendous Ki. Rage burned in his eye, and he bled freely from several cuts and gashes he now had, compliments of Brolli. He stared the tank in the eyes with a cold, deadly gaze. For once in his life, Brolli felt a twinge of fear inside of him.  
  
So, what do you think? Music motivates me, I wrote this listening to my favorite AMVs. There I go, babbling again… Anyway, please review. Any suggestions or constructive criticisms accepted, and yes flames too. Next chapter: Gohan Verses Brolli. Heh, this is fun. ^ . ^ 


	3. Gohan Versus Brolli

DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon ball z  
  
Chapter Three: Gohan Versus Brolli.  
  
Hey, do you think Gohan can do it? Yes, No? Read and find out, and feel free to suggest any story that pops in your head, kay? (Grins obnoxiously)  
  
(Back track, Gohan is KO, and watching Gogeta fight.)  
Gohan struggled to his knees. {Why am I so weak? I'm stronger than this, I know I am!} He gritted his teeth as he popped two senzu beans. He watched as Gogeta, his father, and the proud saiyan prince got whollopped by Brolli. Too weak, he was too weak. He thought of Chichi, Goten, buried inside of Gotenks somewhere. His daughter, Pan, inside of her nameless fusion. Videl… out there, wondering, worrying, a breath from dying at the hands of Brolli. All of his fights flashed before him. Vegeta, Frieza, he wasn't strong enough to beat them. He had failed. Cell, he won, but also failed. He had watched as 16 and his father died mercilessly at the cruel hands of Cell. Majin Buu, he was careless. He never trained enough. He could have prevented that if he had trained like his father intended. Even as a Mystic, he had failed. He failed to see Buus deception, and allowed his brother, and his mentor be absorbed by that… thing. Always failing, never succeeding… {No more! Never again will I fail! I will either die here, or kill Brolli. I will not lose!} "NEVER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He carried the scream to its finality. He grabbed hold of the power, all that power. It lay inside him, waiting, dormant. Waiting until he was able to harness it once again. With all his might, he grabbed it, and tore it open. The vicious energy roped through him, bringing more yells and screams with it. It surged out of him, upward and out, never ending. A cold, murderous rage came over him as the rocky countryside was torn apart like paper and thrown into the air. Finally he calmed, and leveled his gaze into Brollis eyes. Tendrils of ice swept from the young warrior to the tank. "This is it Brolli. Today you die. I will not tolerate any more filth on my home! It ends here!"  
With that, Gohan took to the air, and pounded Brolli in his face, sending out a spray of blood. He spun around, and caught Brollis chin with his left foot. The sheer force of the hit sent Brolli spinning. He came up to Brolli, and nailed him in the gut, sending a flurry of punches into his stomach. He grabbed Brollis neck with his left hand, and began punching him with his right. He threw Brolli into the air, and as the tank sailed into the sky, he flew above him. With blinding speed and force, he plummeted into Brollis center, and plowed him into the ground. He continued pushing down, sending enormous boulder into the sky like mere pebbles. Gohan rose back up to ground level, followed by a scowling Brolli.  
"You'll pay for that. I was going to kill Gogeta first, then kill the rest of you quickly, but I think I'll be nice and slow on you."  
"Don't count on it Brolli. If it means my death, I will take you down." Gohan scowled and began powering up with his hands together. Brolli began powering up an energy beam as well. "Ka-me-ha-me," Gohan began the familiar chant. Brollis scowl deepened as he fired his blast. "HA!" Gohan released his blast into Brollis. The two beams collided with a deafening impact, and sent out an enormous shockwave. Green energy swirled around Brolli, and his eyes glowed with power. His beam doubled in power, and began pushing Gohans back. Gohan lowered his head, and poured his body into the beam. He could feel Brollis power growing. Lightning seared the air and energy tore up the ground as the two warriors fought for control. Gohan sent out a wave of power that detonated the two beams. It created an explosion that filled the sky for miles around like a white-hot sun. Gohan shuddered as he felt the tremendous heat sear his flesh. {Hopefully the others are nowhere near.} Gohan looked up as the tank loomed over him. {This is not good.}  
  
Gogeta lifted himself from the ground, and saw Gohans bag of senzu beans nearby on the ground. He grabbed it and looked up. He saw a white ball of flames burning an inferno over the ground. He could barely make out a one-sided fight going on inside. He could also sense that Gohan was fighting, and loosing. He looked around and spotted the four demi-saiyans lying on the ground. He took a bean for himself, and then fed the others. As they woke up, they looked in horror at the white inferno.  
"Where's my daddy?" Pan asked, looking around.  
"In there." Gogeta pointed at the white blast.  
"Oh no! Daddy, I, I can't see him. Is he all right?"  
"No. He is fighting Brolli alone. All of you, transform to your highest state." The four obeyed, leveling up to super saiyans. The boys were only slightly stronger. Finally Gogeta went all the way to level three. "Now, all of you, direct your energy at Gohan. Give him everything."  
"How? We can't even see him!" Trunks complained.  
"Just do it! Focus. See Gohan in your mind, and will your power to him." They all raised their arms outward, and steady streams of energy flowed out.  
  
"AAAAHHH!" Brolli was literally beating Gohan into the ground. He was loosing power and strength. {Failed again.} He thought to himself. Just then, he heard his fathers voice in his head. "Remember, Gohan. Remember your strength inside of you. Think of all the people you are fighting for."  
"I love you, Gohan."  
"Daddy!"  
"Brother!"  
"My, aren't you looking dull."  
"This is what happens when you don't train for seven years!"  
"Well, at least he got straight A's on his report card."  
Gohan felt power flow into him. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it gave him strength beyond his own. It was like waking up from a dream, and the only thing that existed was power. So he forgot all things, and concentrated on that power. It filled him, consumed him, and controlled him. He extended his arm, and activated his new technique, Saber Arm. His forearm glowed fully with energy. He charged Brolli, and swept downward. His arm connected at Brollis shoulder, and sliced through his chest, and came out below his left arm. All his power surged out in rage, and burned through Brolli. The mini sun around them exploded, sending a mile wide beam into space. The mountains in that entire region were torn apart. Finally, he fainted. As blackness took him, he thought one thing. {Success.}  
  
* * *  
  
He felt several somethings enter his mouth. Instinctively he chewed, and his strength returned somewhat, but he still couldn't move.  
"Here, let me get him." Someone said. He began to feel his strength return, and finally he opened his eyes. He saw Kabito Ki standing over him. "Well," he said. "I guess you didn't need the sword after all."  
Gohan stood up. "Supreme Ki? Oh man, that was intense."  
"Yes, indeed. You still need some rest. I did bring the Z-Sword." He extended his hand, and a shimmering pillar of light revealed the legendary sword. "It is yours. Its power will grow as yours does."  
"Thank you, Supreme Ki." Gohan looked out at the tortured landscape. He was proud of his victory, but deep inside of him, something told him that their troubles were just beginning. His now very acute senses could feel something deep, deep and powerful that had been there for years, but gone unnoticed. Something dark, and very, very troublesome.  
  
The End.  
  
Hey. So what do you all think? I didn't intend on this being very long, since it is my first fanfic ever and I wrote it as a prequel to "Mystic Warriors." I think that will be a lot longer, with more plot. Ill tell you that more saiyans come, there is an OC, and the government tracks saiyan activity, plus good ol' Buu comes back at the end, methinks, but I'm not quite sure yet. Anyways, review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
